


Losing You

by loserville_girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Song fic, a little bit of angst with happy ending, little mention of Liam and Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserville_girl/pseuds/loserville_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So tell me why I'm swimming against the tide,<br/>And I'm praying for a lifeline, 'cause I'm losing you.<br/>So tell me why you don't care enough to try<br/>Are you giving up this fight?<br/>I can't stant, won't stand losing you." - Busted</p><p>Louis made a big mistake, will Harry forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first Larry fic ever, it's based on the song Losing You by Busted.
> 
> This is also the first fic I wrote in English, I'm sorry if it sucks, and I would love to know what you think about this fic, give me some feedback, please :) 
> 
> P.S.: This story have BoyxBoy content, if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> P.S.²: I don't own One Direction.
> 
> P.S.³: I also don't own the song Losing You, it belongs to Busted.
> 
> Hope you like it  
> xx  
> Mari

__

 

_Sitting here alone thinking it through_

_Trying to convince myself that I’m not losing you._

Here I am, sitting on the couch of the living room in the flat I share with Harry, waiting. Even though I know I’d screwed up really bad this time, I’m still trying to convince myself that I can sort things out and that he'll forgive me again, like he did so many times before.

I heard the keys on the door before it was opened, I didn’t have to look to know it was Harry, he took some steps inside the flat, I looked at him after a few seconds and what I saw broke my heart, his eyes were puffy and red, it didn’t had that sparkle that I was used to see there.

\- Hazza…

\- Don’t … Just don’t – he said with a weak voice, never looking me in the eyes.

\- But Haz, I need to explain, this is not my fault, I don’t want it. Babe, you have to believe me…

\- Believe you? How am I supposed to believe you, Louis? – He cried at me, my heart broke even more, he never calls me Louis, is always Lou or Boo Bear. Then he started to cry and I could feel my own eyes filling with tears.

 

_So tell me why I’m swimming against the tide_

_And I'm praying for a lifeline, ‘cause I’m losing you_

 

\- You said everything was going to be fine and soon we would be able to come out, but guess what happened today? I was out for a walk when I see a newsstand full of magazines saying THE SAME BLOODY THING! – He shouted through his tears.

He threw a magazine on me and it fell on the floor, the headline screaming at me: “Louis Tomlinson from One Direction is engaged!”.

\- All of those magazines… All of those fucking magazines saying my boyfriend is going to marry with another person. – Harry said and his voice broke.

\- Haz, we’re going to fix this, I’m sure we will, just please. – My voice broke and I could feel the tears finally running through my face.

\- I’m sorry Louis… - his voice broke.

 

_So tell me why you don’t care enough to try_

_Are you giving up this fight?_

 

\- There’s nothing to fix, can’t you see? These two years of hiding, it destroyed us, don’t tell me you didn’t had a choice Louis, there’s always a choice, and you promised… You promised this would never happen, that this wouldn’t come this far, I just… I don’t think I can do this anymore.

I couldn’t believe this, no, I can’t lose my Hazza, no. What would I do without him? I would never be able to forgive myself if I lose Harry.

 

_You don’t have to say a word, it’s in your eyes_

_What can I do to convince you we need more time?_

 

\- Harry please, I beg of you, don’t do this Haz, don’t give up on us,  just... please – I wasn’t making sense anymore, I just needed to convince him we could still make it work.

And he finally looked me in the eyes, and then I started to sob, because I saw in his eyes that it was too late now, I realized that there wasn’t anything I could say now that would fix him… neither would fix our relationship, I realized I’ve let it come too far this time, I was losing him, and I could do nothing to stop it from happening.

Harry took his keys and turned away from me, he stopped at the doorframe.

\- I’m going to spend some days with Niall, not sure when I’m coming back. – he said with a broken voice, and then he left.

I felt the wall on my back and let myself slide on it until I was lying on a foetal position on the floor, my whole world came down on me, I was losing the love of my life.

 

_And I know I may have made a few mistakes,_

_But losing you is just too much for me to take._

~*~

Three days, three whole days without any contact with my Hazza, the boys come here sometimes, maybe just to make sure I’m still breathing, because can’t tell I’m living these days, maybe I’m just surviving, I don’t know what to do to get Harry back, and I don’t really know what I will do with my life if I don’t do it. I was drowning on my thoughts again when the door opened, my head snapped to see the doorframe, thinking that maybe Haz was back, but it was Niall, he looked at me and I could see the pity in his eyes.

\- Lou, we need to talk.

He came and sat by my side and looked me in the eyes.

\- You can't keep going this way Lou, look at you – he twisted his hand in the air in front of me – You are terrible, and Harry is probably worst than you, is heartbreaking to see how bad you two are without the other. I know how much you love him Lou, and you have to do something to get him back.

\- But what can I do Nialler? He’ll never come back to me while I’m “engaged”.

\- Then just put an end on this ridiculous fake relationship that management created Louis, fight for Harry, stop being coward!

\- I’m not being coward – I said, but I knew he was right – I’m doing this for the band, is not just mine and Harry's careers we’re talking about Niall, but yours, Liam’s and Zayn’s careers as well, there’s too much on the stake.

\- Oh fuck it Lou, we just want to see you and Harry happy, and if they want to break the contract if you do this, just let them, we can always find another team of management if we want to.

I was scared, I didn’t want the boys’ careers to be affected, but I knew that Niall was right, he always gave the best advice, I looked in his eyes, and all I saw was care and support.

-You’re right Nialler, I have to stop being such a coward.

 

~*~

\- So here we are with the boys from One Direction! – The interviewer said looking at us all, and we said “hi” to her, Harry was sitting as far from me as possible, he had dark circles under his eyes, they tried to cover it up with some make up, like they did with me. – Tell me boys, I heard you’re working on a new album, how is it going?

Liam, Niall and Zayn answered all the questions, but I’d asked Paul to tell her to not ask anything about the engagement thing, by the end of the interview, she looked at me and said:

\- I believe you have something to tell us, don’t you Louis?

Finally, it was time to get my Hazza back.

 

_So tell me what to say, because I need a chance to change_

_And I won’t let you walk away_

 

\- Yeah, actually I do, I believe I have some things to sort out, I’m tired of this hiding thing. – I looked at Harry and saw that for the first time he was looking back.

\- Hiding, Louis? – asked the interviewer.

\- Yes, I’ve been hiding a lot of things lately, and I think it’s time to let all the truth out, ‘cause these lies, they’re making me lose the person I love the most.

I looked at the audience and saw they were in complete silence, listening to every simple thing I was telling them.

\- The first thing I need to tell you all is that I’m not engaged, I never was, I also don't have a girlfriend.

I heard the interviewer gasp, but I kept looking at my fans on the audience.

– I’m sorry for lying so much for all this time, I’ve never really dated Eleanor, she was being paid to make it look like I did, to cover up my real relationship.  – I looked at Harry again, and saw some tears in his eyes, but this time, it was tears of happiness. – Harry is the only one I’ve ever loved, my entire world spins around him, he’s the reason I wake up and smile everyday, I just love him so much. All these secrets were destroying us, and four days ago I realized that I was losing my soulmate, and I just needed to do something, because I don’t know if I’m able to live without him in my life – I got up from the couch and  kneeled in front of my Haz. – I just hope it’s not too late to take my boyfriend back, I love you Hazza. – I said while looking in his eyes, I could hear the fans screaming on the audience, and the boys screaming too, the interviewer was clapping.

\- I love you too Boo Bear – he said with that special sparkle back in his eyes, his face lighting with pure joy, and I knew I would do anything to keep him this happy.

  _I can’t stand, won’t stand losing you…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it  
> And remember, comments are lovely and makes the author happy =)  
> xx  
> Mari


End file.
